How the Guppy Stole Christmas
How the Guppy Stole Christmas is an hour special. Characters * Molly as Cindy Lou Who * Gil as the Grinch * Goby as Bricklebaum * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy as Max * Mr. Grouper * Little Fish * Avi * Avi's Mother * Mr. Grumpfish * Big Blue Fish * Stan * Mrs Pekeetoe * Bud * Dusty and Rusty * Santa Claus * Witch * Night Wizard * Officer Miranda * Sid Fishy * Roughy * The Mayor * The Kickball Team * Stylee as Mailgirl Stylee * Mia * Zooli * Molly's Mother as Mrs. Lou Who * Molly's Father as Mr. Lou Who * Deema's Mother * Deema's Father * Lobsters * Crabs * Snails * Shrimps * Monty * Raoul * The Abominable Snowman * Narrator Plot Gil (the Grinch) plans to steal Christmas from Bubbletucky while Molly (Cindy Lu Who) figures out a way to see Santa. Synopsis In the town of Bubbletucky, everyone is filled with excitement about celebrating Christmas. The only one who isn't amused is Gil (the Grinch), who has a heart "two sizes, too small" and lives in a cave on the top of Mount Crumpit just north of Bubbletucky. Gil's only friend is his loyal pet puppy, Bubble Puppy (Max), and they both only visit Bubbletucky when Gil needs to buy food and do bad things. Meanwhile, 6-year-old Molly (Cindy Lou Who) notices that her mother is overworked trying to take care of herself and her baby sister, Mia. She at first decides to send a letter to Santa Claus to help her mother but after encountering Gil, who sarcastically says that she'll have to talk to Santa face-to-face about it, she eventually decides to try and talk to Santa on Christmas Eve night. With Christmas just around the corner, all the Bubbletucky festivities force Gil to recall his sad childhood spent mostly alone and unwanted in a run down orphanage. Gil soon decides that he will steal Christmas from Bubbletucky to assuage his distress. He steals a sleigh that belonged to frenemy Goby (Mr. Bricklebaum). On Christmas Eve, after making a Santa Claus disguise and dozens of gadgets to help him with his theft, Gil and Bubble Puppy, who pulls the sleigh, go down to Bubbletucky and begin stealing the decorations and presents. He soon encounters Molly at the last house, who requests nothing but to have help to lighten her mother's workload, and her kind advice about listening to the citizens' singing to take his sadness away, touches Gil's bitter heart. Nevertheless, Gil carries on with his mission. After stealing every Christmas present and decoration, Gil and Bubble Puppy head back to Mount Crumpit to dispose of them. The citizens wake up and are shocked to see that the presents and decorations are gone. Molly at first believes she's to blame because she 'caught' Santa, but her parents tell her that Christmas is more than just about presents and that Molly's the best thing that ever happened to her. The Bubbletucky citizens join together in song. Gil and Bubble Puppy hear the singing and Gil is puzzled to see that they are celebrating Christmas despite his theft. After heeding Molly's advice and immersing himself to their singing, his small heart triples in size, causing him to double over in breathless joy and wonder. The sleigh almost falls off Mount Crumpit and Gil tries to save it. In the nick of time, Gil had enough strength to lift the gifts off the edge. After securing the sleigh, Gil and Bubble Puppy go to Bubbletucky to return the stolen items and he admits his theft to the citizens, apologizes, and offers to accept any punishment that they want to give him, turning himself in to the Police. But much to the citizen's dismay, the officers accept Gil's apology. Gil explain why he did so and leaves with Bubble Puppy back to his cave. Feeling sorry for Gil, Molly comes to invite him to celebrate Christmas at her house and he awkwardly attends. When seated down for dinner, he confesses that it wasn't really Christmas he disliked but being lonely and his bitterness over being neglected, before carving the roast beast. Segments and Songs * You're A Mean One, Mr Grinch * God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen * Lunch Joke: A Reefnut (priority of a doughnut) Trivia * This story is based on the story How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Category:Specials Category:Specails Category:Movies Category:Episodes That Have Molly As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Gil As The Main Character